TWO SIDES OF VERNON CHOI
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: Kata Seungkwan, Vernon itu punya dua sisi yang bertolak belakang. Serius? YAOI! VERKWAN!


**Two Sides of Vernon Choi**

 _ **By Hoshistaryoung**_

Hari ini adalah hari libur para member Seventeen, tidak benar-benar libur tapi, mereka harus tetap latihan untuk _comeback_ mereka yang semakin dekat. Tapi hari ini tidak ada latihan jadi para member memanfaatkan waktu santai ini untuk melakukan hal yang mereka tidak bisa lakukan selama masa promosi yang amat padat, contohnya seperti Seokmin dan Hoshi yang sedang bermain _PES_ hanya memakai boxer, Jihoon dan Seungcheol sebagai komentatornya, Lee Chan yang merecoki Mingyu didapur, Wonwoo yang menunggu hasil masakan Mingyu, Jeonghan yang sedang tertidur pulas, Joshua yang sedang melihat-lihat _online shop_ , The8 dan Jun yang sedang menoton _Attack On Titan_ di kamar Jun, Seungkwan yang asik dengan cemilan-cemilannya, dan Vernon yang sedang merapihkan jaket kulitnya lalu memakai masker dan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara Seungkwan berhasil mengalihkan Seokmin, Hoshi, Seungcheol, Jihoon bahkan Wonwoo yang berada di meja makan

Vernon tersenyum "Aku akan keluar sebentar"

"Keluar kemana? Dengan siapa?" Itu Seuncheol sang leader yang bertanya

"Aku akan keluar dengan Seungyeon hyung"

"Member UNIQ yang kau kenal di SMTM itu?" Seokmin

Vernon mengangguk

"Kemana?" Ulang Seuncheol

Vernon diam, semua yang mendengar percakapan itu diam. Authornya diam, coba reader diam dulu (?)

"Ke bar.."

"APA?!" Itu suara semua orang tadi ditambah Mingyu dan Lee Chan

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" Soonyoung

"Aku ingin tau saja rasanya hyung, lagi pula umurku sudah legal tahun ini"

"Kau tau tidak apa yang terjadi jika media tau?" Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

"Aku tidak akan mabuk hyu—"

"Bukan kah waktu itu Seungcheol hyung sudah menemanimu mencoba soju? Kau belum puas?" Seungkwan mulai menaruh para cemilannya

"Berbeda boo, aku hanya ingin tau bar itu seperti apa, Keadaanya, aku janji tidak akan mabuk"

Baru saja Seungkwan akan mengeluarkan argumennya lagi tetapi sudah di tengahi lebih dulu oleh sang leader

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, besok jam 4 pagi kita ada latihan. Dan jangan sampai mabuk, aku tidak ingin ada skandal apapun yang dapat merusak grup ini mengerti?" Seungcheol menatap Vernon dengan serius

"Baik hyung aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu" Vernon berjalan kearah pintu

Belum sempat Vernon membuka pintu ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menarik pelan jaketnya. Vernon menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang menahannya

"Jangan pulang larut" Seungkwan lah yang menahan jaket Vernon

"Iya Boo, tapi jangan menungguku" Vernon memegang tangan Seungkwan

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"Boo aku—"

"Aku bilang aku akan menunggumu"

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau mengantuk jangan dipaksa. Mengerti?"

Seungkwan mengangguk lalu melepas pegangannya pada jaket Vernon

"Bye Boo" Vernon tersenyum lalu menutup pintu dorm mereka

 _ **01:30 dini hari**_

Jeonghan terbangun dari tidur cantiknya karena tenggorokannya yang juga cantik menjerit meminta air, ketika melewati ruang TV Jeonghan dikagetkan dengan lampu dan TV yang masih menyala. Jeonghan berjalan kearah TV dikagetkan lagi oleh buntalan selimut besar dikarpet yang ternyata Seungkwan yang sedang menonton acara di TV.

"Astaga Kwanie, kau mengagetkan ku. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Hai hyung, Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Seungkwan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

"Setengah dua, ada apa?"

Seungkwan langsung duduk dan menengok kearah jam dinding

"Kenapa dia belum pulang?!"

"Siapa?"

"Vernonie"

"Memang dia keman—"

"Aku akan menunggu dia dibawah"

"Hei Boo Seungkwan ini sudah dini hari, kalau cinta tapi jangan sampai gila. Kau menunggu dia dibawah jam segini? Udara malam tak baik bagi tenggorokanmu—Ya! Boo Seungkwan!"

Belum selesai Jeonghan mengomel Seungkwan sudah pergi keluar dorm mereka dan bergegas turun kelantai dasar

Karena buru-buru, seungkwan jadi hanya pakai piyama biru kesayangannya saja dan lupa memakai jaket, padahal udara dini hari di Korea cukup dingin.

Seungkwan mengirim pesan ke Vernon

1 menit

2 menit

10 menit

"KENAPA IA TIDAK MEMBALAS PESAN KU?!"

Seungkwan akhirnya mencoba menelepon Vernon

Tuuutt

Tuuutt

Tuuutt

Clek

"KAU DIMANA HAH?! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI?!"

"Wow wow _chill_ _bro_ , ini aku Seungyeon bukan Vernon"

"Ah.. hyung..mengapa ponsel Vernon ada di hyung?"

"Ia sedang kekamar mandi, dan menitipkannya kepada ku. Jika aku benar, apakah ini Seungkwan?"

"Iya hyung, apa kalian masih lama disana?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi kami pulang, Oh Vernon! Pacarmu telfon"

"Pacar? Yeobboseyo?" itu suara Vernon, Sepertinya ia tidak mabuk..

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa? Ini hampir jam 2, kita ada latihan jam 4, waktu tidurmu kurang nanti.." Nada suara Seungkwan melemah

Vernon tersenyum

"Iya aku tahu, ini sudah mau pulang. Aku kekamar mandi dulu tadi dan kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, cepatlah pulang"

Clik

Tuut tutt tuuut

Seungkwan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, lalu berjongkok didepan pintu apartement dorm mereka.

 _ **02:20 dini hari**_

Seungkwan yang ketiduran didepan pintu apartement dorm mereka terbangun karena suara lembut yang memanggilnya

"Boo, Boo Seungkwan"

Seungkwan menggeliat pelan dan mulai membuka matanya

"Vernonie?"

Seungkwan menegaskan pandangannya. Benar itu Vernon dan bau alkohol

"Kau mabuk?" Seungkwan memicingkan matanya

"Tidak Boo"

"Bohong, kau bau alkohol"

"Aku hanya minum sedikit. Kenapa kau ada diluar hm?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Kau bisa menungguku didalam Boo"

"Kenapa memang? Aku mau menunggumu disini!"

Vernon menarik Seungkwan untuk berdiri lalu dengan lembut menarik pinggang teman kesayangannya itu dan mulai menyatuhkan dahi mereka berdua

"Kau bisa kedinginan Boo"

"Aku lebih takut kalau kau terkena masalah dari pada aku mati beku disini Hansol"

Vernon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir seungkwan

"Maaf Boo"

"Aku khawatir dengan dua sisi kepribadianmu Vernon"

"Dua sisi? Aku hanya punya satu sisi Boo"

"Dua Vernon, sisi yang pertama itu adalah sisi Asia Choi Hansol yang sopan dan manis, yang kedua adalah sisi New York Vernon yang nakal dan liar"

Vernon tertawa

"Liar seperti apa? Seperti ini?"

Vernon kembali mengecup bibir Seungkwan tapi kali ini ditambah dengan lumatan dan gigitan serta sedikit remasan pada bokong sexy Seungkwan

"Eunghh" Seungkwan mendesah sedikit lalu mencubit pinggang Vernon

Vernon melepaskan kegiatannya

"Itu sakit Boo"

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana nanti ada yang melihat dan menjadi skandal huh?!"

Vernon memunculkan smirk nya lalu berbisik ditelinga Seungkwan

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan didalam"

Belum sempat Seungkwan menjawab, Vernon sudah berhasil menggendong Seungkwan masuk kembali ke Dorm mereka.

 **END**


End file.
